Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty VII - SarumamLestrange
Witam was serdecznie już w VII Wieczorze u Madame Rosmerty. Już zaraz koniec września, mija własnie pierwszy miesiąc szarej rzeczywistości szkolnej, ale to nie przeszkadzało w przeprowadzeniu wywiado-rozmowy z Saru. Znany naszej społeczności jako osoba o "milionach" avków, jaki i mnogości pseudonimów. Więcej znajdziecie poniżej. Zapraszam. ;) BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłeś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. SarumamLestrange: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Blacki. B.A.: Jesteś obecnie znany jako Sarumam Lestrange. Czy to twoje pierwsze konto na wikia i jak długo już z nami jesteś? S.: Tak szczerze mówiąc moje drugie konto. :P Moje pierwsze konto nosiło nick: Lolekxd, ale zapomniałem do niego hasła. „''Lolek''” nie miał być właściwie w ogóle do tej wiki, gdyż miałem działać na LOTR, jednak jakoś tak wyszło... Jestem już tutaj sporo czasu, a mianowicie od 24 marca 2014 roku. B.A.: Jak to się stało, że dołączyłeś do wikia? Co cię skłoniło? S.: Szczerze mówiąc, to był zupełny przypadek. *''śmiech''* Szukałem informacji o mojej idolce, a zapewne jak się domyślacie jest nią Bellatriks Lestrange. Odpaliłem stronkę i postanowiłem się zarejestrować. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem dlaczego, ale miałem kłopoty z rejestracją i próbowałem tego aż około tygodnia, ale wreszcie udało się i jestem. B.A.: Cieszę się bardzo. *''śmiech''* Jesteś znany z wielu "ksyw", a także z dużej ilości avatarów. Może opowiesz troszkę o tym? S.: Z wielką chęcią. :D Może zacznę od avatarów, bo będzie krócej, haha :D Szczerze mówiąc, ja strasznie szybko nudzę się avatarami i przez to tyle avków. :D Staram się ich teraz tak często nie zmieniać, ale cóż, różnie to bywa. Teraz opowiem o moich pseudonimach i o tym skąd się one wzięły :p (nie będę wymieniał wszystkich, bo byśmy tu do rana siedzieli): * Saru - jestem pod tym pseudonimem znany na większości wiki, więc chyba wiadome, skąd to się wzięło, * Bella/Bella Nutella - to oczywiście wzięło się z moich avków, a nutella została dodana przez użytkowniczkę Owl, :D * Swatka/Kupidyn - niegdyś nieudanie próbowałem swatać użytkowników. *''śmiech''*. Nie wnikajmy. * Sal - ten pseudonim wziął się od tego, że Adam mnie tak nazywa XD. W sumie nie wiem skąd to się mu wzięło. Co jeszcze, hmm... A, no tak. Dwa pseudonimy, które mogą was zastanawiać: Mnich i Herbatniczek. *''śmiech''* Pseudonimy te wzięły się z tego, że a) Mnich - foczka Alice, gdy zobaczyła moje realne zdjęcie, gdy leżałem jeszcze w łóżku w piżamce, uznała, że wyglądam jak mnich xD, a Herbatniczek wziął się z bardzo dawnych czasów i powiem szczerze, że długo by opowiadać. B.A.: No, to ciekawie. Kiedyś na profilu miałeś listę pseudonimów. Pamiętasz ile ich było? S.: Tak, zdecydowanie :D. Było ich aż 23. B.A.: Jej, no to ładnie. Jesteś już ponad 2 lata na wiki. Jakie są twoje spostrzeżenia? Coś się zmieniło? Opowiedz trochę więcej. S.: Zmieniło się sporo. Za moich czasów, gdy dołączyłem (haha, jak to brzmi XD)... No więc, za moich czasów jeszcze Wikkka nie była moderatorem, tak jak i Clove. :D Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele pamiętam z tamtego okresu, ale z tego co mi się kojarzy, to mieliśmy w planach z Clove i Wikkką założyć Chipsy Wiki *''śmiech''*, ale okazało się, że już taka istniała.:D B.A.: Ciekawie. Jakie masz wspomnienia związane z HPW? S.: Wspomnień jest bardzo dużo, ale chyba najbardziej „''pamiętliwe''” dla mnie były moje śluby. B.A.: Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, było ich 2? S.: Czysto teoretycznie 2, ale zaś w praktyce 3, gdyż z moją pierwszą żoną - MesiLestrange:3 byłem 2 razy. *''śmiech''* Również niedługo odbędzie się mój kolejny ślub, a mianowicie z Clove (1 października), więc zapraszam wszystkich. B.A.: Haha, dobrze wiedzieć. Serio, ja dopiero teraz o tym usłyszałam. Hmm.... Z tego co wiem, z Mes miałeś 1 ślub, nie dwa, a pierwszy "rozwód" nie był rozwodem. Czy udzielasz się tylko na HPW? Czy są jeszcze inne wikie? S.: Staram się udzielać również na innych wikiach, a mianowicie na fanonach. :D Jedna wikia to Harry Potter Fanon wiki, na której jestem biurokratą, a druga, na której zacząłem, to Wiedźmin Fanon Wiki. Niestety już sporo czasu nie mam weny, ale mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie coś naskrobię. B.A.: Rozumiem i życzę powodzenia. :) Wracając do HP, od dawna jesteś fanem? S.: Tak, już sporo czasu. Mam 15 lat, a na wikię dołączyłem w 2014 roku, czyli miałem 13, ale już wcześniej interesowałem się Harrym Potterem. Mniej więcej zostałem fanem Harry'ego w wieku 11/12 lat. B.A.: Rozumiem. Jakby była taka możliwość, to w do jakiego domu byś przynależał? S.: Hmm, ciężko to stwierdzić. Na pewno nie nadawałbym się do Ravenclawu. Mam cechy Puchonów, Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Naprawdę cieżko stwierdzić, ale jednak moja przebiegłość i zaradność raczej przewyższa moje inne cechy, więc dom węża. B.A.: Ciekawe. Jakim byś był uczniem w Hogwarcie? S.: Co masz przez to na myśli? Jakbym się uczył, mój charakter, czy raczej w jakim przedmiocie byłbym lepszy? B.A.: Pytam ogólnie. Do ulubionego przedmiotu jeszcze dojdziemy. S.: No cóż, jakimś super uczniem, to ja nie jestem, po prostu nie mam jakby to powiedzieć... zdolności do nauki. Po prostu nawet jakbym chciał, to nie umiem się uczyć. Jakim bym był uczniem? Byłbym uczniem pokojowo nastawionym, jednak gardziłbym mugolakami. Po prostu moim zdaniem pogląd śmierciożerców był słuszny. :p B.A.: Rozumiem. Jaki byłby twój ulubiony przedmiot? S.: Transmutacja i eliksiry. B.A.: Dlaczego akurat te? S.: Transmutacja po prostu bardzo mnie ciekawi, w końcu przemiana jednego przedmiotu w coś innego, a eliksiry to w sumie dlatego, że bardzo lubię doświadczenia chemiczne i wg. mnie to bardzo ciekawy przedmiot. :D B.A.: Fajnie. Jaki wybrałbyś zawód w magicznym świecie? S.: Hmm... Gdybym był jeszcze w świecie Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie zostałbym śmierciożercą, jednak gdybym był w obecnych czasach, zostałbym albo profesorem w Hogwarcie, albo pracowałbym w Departamencie Tajemnic lub Przestrzegania Prawa. ;D Ale raczej profesorem. B.A.: Profesor Transmutacji? S.: Niewykluczone, jednak gdyby stanowisko było zajęte, to eliksiry. B.A.: No tak XD. *''śmiech''* S.: �� �� B.A.: Serku, powiedz jaka różdżka wybrałaby ciebie? S.: Marzy mi się różdżka z wiązu, włókienka z serca smoka, 9 cali, jednak nie mnie to wybierać. :D B.A.: Rozumiem. A chciałbyś wiedzieć z jakiego drzewa byłaby twoja różdżka? S.: Tak. :D B.A.: Wg. kalendarza celtyckiego byłby to grab. A co na ten temat pisze na naszej wiki? Grab wybiera właściciela utalentowanego, z pasją tak silną, że można nazwać obsesją, która zazwyczaj jest realizowana. Różdżka ta bardzo szybko dostosowuje się do swojego właściciela i jest tak spersonalizowana, że inni używając jej nie będą w stanie wyczarować wiele, a będą mieć kłopot z nawet najprostszym zaklęciem. Różdżki te odmówią także działania sprzecznego z wewnętrznym kodeksem honorowym ich właściciela. Są szczególnie dopracowane. Co o tym sądzisz? Pasuje do ciebie? S.: Sam nie wiem, ale może. Mam obsesję na punkcie dobra zwierząt. XD B.A.: Czyli coś w tym jest? *''śmiech''* S.: No, coś w tym jest. :D B.A.: Z tego co pamiętam, twoją ulubioną postacią w uniwersum jest Bellatriks. Dlaczego ona? I czy może masz jeszcze jakieś inne oraz dlaczego? S.: Dlaczego ona? Szczerze mówiąc, po prostu spodobało mi się to, że jest taka nienormalna, nieprzewidywalna, taka zabójczyni. :D Później, gdy poznałem głębiej jej postać, wiedziałem, że nie można jej za wszystko winić, przez jej chorobę psychiczną i miłość do Voldemorta. Inne postacie to np. rodzina Malfoy. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu ich lubię. B.A.: Rozumiem. Może przejdźmy już do innego tematu? S.: Z wielką chęcią. :) B.A.: Oprócz wiki, jesteś też samym sobą, czyli Mateuszem: uczniem, synem etc. Jakie są twoje zainteresowania i hobby? S.: Moje zainteresowania to jednym słowem zwierzęta, ale przede wszystkim psy. Również moim hobby jest wolontariat oraz spotykanie się ze znajomymi. :D B.A.: Rozumiem. Może opowiesz coś więcej o tym wolontariacie? S.: Dobrze. :) Jestem wolontariuszem w konińskim schronisku dla zwierząt już pół roku. Szczerze mówiąc, czasami wolę towarzystwo psów niż ludzi :p Dla mnie nie istnieje pies rasowy i tak zwany "kundel", bo dla mnie pies jest zwierzęciem i czy rasowy, czy nie, każdy czuje. Wolontariat to świetna sprawa. Wychodzenie z psami, bawienie się z nimi to sama radość, także każdego zachęcam. B.A.: Bardzo interesujące. Również podpisuję się pod twoimi słowami. Warto się udzielać i rozwijać wewnętrznie, czy to wolontariusz schroniska, czy czegoś tam innego. S.: Dokładnie. B.A.: Czy jest jeszcze coś, o czym chciałbyś wspomnieć? S.: Nie, w sumie to już chyba wszystko. B.A.: Rozumiem. Czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? S.: Chyba, że ktoś by chciał wiedzieć czym chce zajmować się w przyszłości, to niech wie, że chcę pracować w schronisku jako inspektor TOZ. :D B.A.: Teraz już wiemy. :) S.: Tak, chcę pozdrowić wszystkich, ale przede wszystkim: Clove, Wikę, Woodi, Dawida, Trenora, Krystiana, Adasia, Alice, Karolę, Sensi i ogólnie wszystkich użytkowników HPW. :D Dziękuję tobie Blacki za ten wspaniały wywiad. :* B.A.: Dziękuję w imieniu wymienionych, jak i wszystkich. Oj tam, nie ma za co. Czy denerwowałeś się przed rozmową? S.: Nie, ale nie mogłem się jej doczekać. B.A.: Miło mi. Tak wiec dziekuję jeszcze raz za wzięcie udziału w wywiadzie. S.: Dzięki za wywiad, paaa :* Rozmowa została zarejestrowana dnia 25.09.2016 w miły niedzielny wieczór, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Saru wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów... Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czekanie na kolejną wywiado-rozmowę oraz za czytanie jej. Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób przybliżyłam wam osobę Saru. Również chciałam podziękować: Saru za mile spędzony czas, Alice za pomoc w sprawdzeniu ewentualnych błędów oraz wam społeczności za czytanie. _____ Kolejny wywiad: Październik 2016 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy *